


Scream

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Demon Dean Winchester, Erotic Electrostimulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel are demon!Dean's pets. Sometimes, Dean likes to tie them up and make them scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non-con, torture, and unsafe sexual practices.

Sam and Castiel were tied back-to-back, wrists tied together at their sides so they had no choice but to hold hands. Dean had also tied their ankles together, so whenever one of them tried to close their legs, the other cried out in pain.

 

Dean was standing between Castiel’s legs, and Sam knew he was slowly adjusting the line of clothespins clipped along the length of his cock, twisting each one in turn to make Castiel cry out and try to close his legs against the assault, only to stop and spread himself wider when Sam whimpered as his legs were stretched to an unnatural angle.

 

Then Castiel _screamed,_ and jerked his legs so violently that Sam couldn’t help but let out an answering scream of his own. Sam couldn’t see what Dean was doing to the former angel, wouldn’t have been able to even if they’d been face to face; the tear-stained blindfold wrapped around his face ensured that he saw nothing but blackness.

 

Castiel screamed again, long and loud, and squeezed Sam’s hand so tightly their fingers cracked.

 

Then Sam felt a liquid, burning heat slide down his dick in the space between two haphazard lines of clothespins, and a scream tore its way through his throat as well. He shouted when fresh drops of fire splattered across his balls, and he felt them drawing up towards his body as he was coming.

 

Sam heard Dean’s footsteps moving away from him and towards Castiel, and then he felt the other man’s entire body shudder and pull the bonds connecting them as far as possible. He heard a choked-off scream and felt a hand on his shoulders – Dean, his mind supplied – then the felt a cold, blunt piece of metal press against the base of his cock and a jolt of electricity surge up through his entire body, making his limbs jerk uncontrollably and ripping an orgasm from his body.

 

And then he heard Dean’s footsteps moving away, out of the room, leaving him and Castiel slumped together in the dark, ropes of come slowly drying on their chests, dozens of clothespins lined up along their oversensitive cocks, nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing and soft sobs to break the silence. 


End file.
